St Vladimir's Academy
by Jazz1843XD
Summary: Hi this story just popped out of no where soo yea please read and tell me if its any good
1. Chapter 1

St. Vladimir's Academy

1

"Nicole Ray Chambers!" I yelled pounding the horn to my sleek black 911 Turbo. "Get your butt out here right now! I'm not going to be late you're not getting up early enough!"

We would most definitely be late if she didn't get out of that house in three minutes, and that was with me speeding. She ran out and locked the door a minute later and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Well it took you long enough!" I cried as I tore down the stretch of road before me.

"Well, I had to put Wolfe away, get my bag, print my paper, get-"

"Alright! Alright I get it!" I mumbled. She always procrastinated then rushed at the last second.

"I do not procrastinate; I merely wait till the opportune moment." Okay that was creepy; she knew what I was thinking. "And no I did not read your mind, you said it out loud."

"I did?" she looked at me with an are- you- slow- today look on her face. I glared out the windshield and said, "My insomnia is getting worse, I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Maybe you should have that looked at. Who knows? Maybe you're a vampire," her lips quivered in the attempt to cover her amusement.

"Don't I wish," I joked, trying to break the mask. It worked; soon we were laughing so hard I got light headed. I looked ahead and Stoughton High came into view, another year.

Joy.

The day consisted of the new- year speeches, requirements, the list went on and on. I walked into my last class of the day; which ended up being my Trig. class; and I sat down at the indicated seat. I was just getting out my notebook when the announcement came.

"Mr. Trenton?"

My teacher looked up and said in a clear voice, "Yes?"

"We need Kegan Blacke to come to the office. Also tell her to bring Nicole Chambers with her." The whole class was looking at me and I was weeding through the possibilities of why we were getting called down. Mr. Trenton motioned toward the door with his head and I sighed. I would be very annoyed if this was just a visit. I exited the classroom and veered to the left. Ray was in Advanced Latin; I was going to take it but decided on a pyrotechnics, elective. It was amazing, though Ray accused me of being a pyromaniac. I was snickering to myself as I tapped on the door and said, "I need Ray-….. Ummmm, Nicole Chambers."

The teacher nodded and I left the doorway. Ray followed me and said "Thank you! Thank you for saving me from infinite boredom!" She actually looked relived. "Wow, I never knew that advanced Latin would be that boring."

I grinned, "Well it is, after all, a dead language!" We had this argument over and over again so she only giggled a bit. We made our way to her locker, after about five tries I had to do the combination for her. I opened her locker and everything in it promptly fell out. I shook my head and bent to get her bag, this poor locker.

"Ray, you keep so much junk in this thing, I have no clue how you shut it. And it's only the first day!"

I turned and saw her muttering to herself about evil lockers hating her. She finally wrestled her locker into submission and started to follow me to the Office.

"What's this about?" she asked, while trying to avoid hitting any doors, I swear that girl was a living disaster zone. I was a little cranky that I had to be here in the first place so I said "Considering I was paged I doubt it's about the weather!"

She glanced at me, "My, my, we're a little testy today." She kept trying to arch an eyebrow, even though she knew she couldn't.

I sighed, "Unequivocally." I knew that she hated it when I used words like that so I elaborated. "That means 'clearly' and you can't arch an eyebrow so stop trying to." She huffed and mock- glared at me. After about thirty seconds we cracked up laughing.

We reached the Office and I held the door so Nicole could go in. Nicole being the type of person she was stood in a corner trying to blend. I huffed and grabbed her arm; I dragged her up to the front desk and cleared my throat to get the receptionist's attention.

"Hi, uuuuh….. We were paged to come to the office."

She asked our names, I told her mine then Ray whispered hers so I had to translate. She told us we could wait in the chairs across from the principal's office. I nodded and dragged Nicole with me. We sat and I muttered, "Oh sure when it comes to threatening me she has no issues, but when she gets asked her name on the other hand."

She scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue. I laughed, unfazed, and started to hum a Panic! At The Disco song. She hummed along with me and I leaned over and told her that Ryan Ross was still gay, just to annoy her. She was beside herself, as soon as she started to speak the receptionist told us to go in.

We stood and she muttered to me, "All of the hot guys are gay." I simply laughed.

Ray and I walked forward and I knocked on the door to the Principals Office. At least it wasn't the Vice; now that man was scary. The door opened.

"Come in! Come in ladies have a seat," Ms. Gate told us gesturing to the stiff looking chairs in front of her large desk. Nicole looked petrified yet again so I had to force her to move.

She sat behind the large desk and took off her glasses, "Ladies, I called you two up here because I was contacted by a very prodigious school. As it seems your reputations precede you. Girls, I was contacted by St. Vladimir's Academy."

Both Ray and I gasped; St. Vladimir's Academy was extremely hard to get in to. It was in Vienna, Austria and didn't usually let anyone from public schools in.

"Nicole, Kegan, they want you to enroll for the rest of your academic career. As much as we would love to keep you guys here there is so much more opportunity for you there," she paused briefly and looked down. "You can contact your parents by use of your cellular phones. Here are initiation packets, conduct, dress code, classes, and so on. Personally, I think you should jump on this opportunity, however contact your parents first and then come up with an answer."

She left us then and we just sat there in shock, Ray turned to me and I sat in dead silence. After al while I took out my phone. I called both my parents using three- way. They picked up at the same time and as any parents would be, were picnicked that I had called them in the middle of the day.

"Guys, I have some…..ah, interesting news. I got accepted to St. Vladimir's."

Numerous squeals and 'that's great honey's' later; they decided that I was going. I had very little input on this decision, I didn't know what to think, weather I should be happy, sad, angry, anything! I clicked off my phone and saw Ray watching me, I knew what she was going to ask before she said it, and I just shook my head; trying to deter her.

It didn't work; she gave me her don't- argue- with- me look then said; "Well I think I know how you parents reacted," I scoffed and was about to interrupt when she said "But that doesn't matter; I want to know what you think."

That stopped me short, "I don't know what to think. You're the mind reader here! You tell me!"

She laughed and said, "Ah, yes, but it's your mind."

I scrunched up my nose and muttered, "Darn, you're right."

After about ten minutes we left the Office and were told to go back to class. I just kind of looked at Ray and thought that anyone would be insane to go back to that. We broke off when she said that she was going to go tell her teachers I told her that was fine and I walked through the halls of Stoughton High one last time; I saw the busted up lockers and the water fountain that had an 'out of order' sign since I had first walked through those doors. I climbed the stairs and walked through the senor level. It was my first day here and I was already leaving. The lockers had gotten painted all different colors last year as the senor prank. The staff decided to leave it as it is as a memorabilia. I had gotten lucky; I was issued a black locker.

I walked up to it and opened it. I had staked my claim on it as soon as they issued it. There were a couple of red wire shelves and a few pictures I had managed to get of Nicole, though it was when she hadn't seen me. There was one when we were at an amusement park on Halloween and this gruesome chainsaw- wielding doll had come up right behind her and started to breath on her neck. Needless to say; ray had screamed and jumped away. I was laughing so hard right up until I found an angry Nicole in front of me. She had chased me all through the park, jumping over ledges, running past freaky people that decided to chase us; but then gave up as soon as they realized we weren't screaming. I smiled as I remembered and took it out.

"Hey Key, did you get the-. Oh my gosh! You still have that picture!" she said it as more of a groan.

I laughed and turned around; finding Nicole with her hand over her eyes and her bag dropped unceremoniously onto the floor.

"You can uncover your eyes now; I'm arching my eyebrow and the effect is kind of ruined if you can't see me."

She shook her head and looked up. I turned back to my locker and started to clean out all of the junk that had already started to accumulate. I took out all of my binders and shoved them into my bag. Nicole took the wire racks down and I attended to the pictures. Soon my locker was clear of any evidence that Kegan Blacke had ever put thing in it. I frowned and started digging in my bag for a red sharpie.

I felt Nicole tap my shoulder; I turned around and saw her holding my sharpie. I arched an eyebrow; wondering how she knew.

"Are you kidding? I knew you wouldn't leave the thing without writing something in it."

I grinned and shrugged; I had doodled all over my lockers in the past. I took the sharpie and uncapped it. The smell was gross but I held my breath when I reached into the locker to get to the back panel. I couldn't decide what to write so I looked at Nicole. I grinned as I thought of what to put.

_Pinstripes is gay_

I knew that would irk Nicole and it had been a joke between us for the duration of the summer; it was good enough. I leaned back to let her see and she had just the reaction I thought; huffing and demanding the marker. I handed it to her and she leaned in. when she came back out it read:

_Pinstripes is gay- but all the gay guys are hawt!_

At that I had to laugh; the poor kid who got this locker next would be so confused.

Ray looked proud of herself and I shut the locker; hoisting my bag onto my shoulder and gathering the trash. We started walking toward the stairs that led to the outside and as we passed the trash can I dumped my armful of trash out into it.

We got out into the parking lot and I motioned to my car. She nodded and we raced toward it; knowing that the football players that always came back after school would arrive soon. And we had learned last year when I had just gotten the Porsche; never ever leave a Porsche where drooling guys can get at it. I ended up having to whistle really loud to get them to come out of 'Fantasy Land.'

I opened the door and shifted in. the leather was cold but I had a pair of my warm sweats on. Nicole on the other hand yelped as soon as she sat down, I've had this car for a year and she still hasn't learned.

I opened my mouth to say something about it but was cut- off by her saying in a panicked voice, "Quick! Drive!"

I looked to see what she was worrying about now and saw the football boys coming. I stomped on the gas and the turbo engine came to life.

We passed where they stood and I think that they already started to drool. We laughed and I rolled down my window, yelling to the guys; "Stop drooling guys!"

We calmed down after a few minutes and Ray turned on the radio. 'Hot 'N Cold' by Katy Perry blared through the car. I smiled and Ray started humming the words. I knew I could get her to sing with me so when the _'Someone! Call the doctor!' _part came on I sang it really loud and soon she started singing it with me. We lasted the song then cracked up, the laughing fits weren't unusual; we ended up not breathing once.

The next song was 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. We knew the words to this by heart but we toned it down a bit. Near the middle of the song Ray turned the radio down. I was about to protest when she asked me if I was nervous. I knew that she was expecting a different answer than the deflection I gave her in the Office so I told her the truth, though I wanted to say no.

"Yes, I am." I never admit to weakness, it just wasn't who I was. Then as an afterthought I said, "Though if you ever repeat it I will deny it."

She smiled, "Yeah of coarse." When she turned the radio back up I knew that her doubts had been settled.

I pulled into her driveway; her mom was sitting on the porch, waiting for us. I called "Hi, Mrs. Chambers!"

She smiled and said, "Hey, Kegan. You're going to the new school with Nicky right?" I heard Ray groan; she hated that nickname. I grinned at her and she glared right back at me and mouthed 'Keggy' that wiped the smirk off my face. Why my dad had the wish to call me that was beyond me. At least Nicky was decent!

Belatedly I realized that I hadn't answered Ray's mom. I opened my door so I didn't have to yell, "Yeah, I'm going to St. Vlad's too."

She seemed to breath a sigh of relief, "Good, take care of her okay? I don't want her to get lost."

Ray started spluttering and I just laughed; it was more likely that I was the one to get us lost. I managed to get and okay out between peals of laughter. I heard a bark then felt a wave of dread pass over me. It seemed that we had woken up Wolfe. He bounded out of the backyard and was loping toward us at a brake-neck pace. I yelled 'no!' and jumped out of the car. I had learned to park the car on the other side of the road but I had forgotten today. And there was no chance I was getting a Wolfe- sized dent on my Porsche! I ran straight at him and tackled him; not the most pleasant thing to do.

He was yipping and struggling to get out of the headlock I had him in. luckily I had taken to going on walks with Ray and Wolfe enough to find a good choke- hold on him. I yelled at Ray to move the car and once it was safely on the other side of the road I started to relax.

Ray and her mom were laughing at me so I bent down to whisper in Wolfe's ear. "Ready Wolfie-boy?" His tail wagged as indication "Go get her springen!"

I had trained Wolfe with different commands, because Ray couldn't and I knew how to handle big dogs. The word 'springen' was the word for 'go jump on the indicated person' I just thought it was fun.

I got up and dusted myself off; right then I heard "KEGAN BLACKE! YOU TOLD HIM TO DO THAT! GET HIM OFF!" I started laughing and I yelled off to Wolfe. He licked her face one more time and got off her.

Ray's mom wore a 'serves you' expression and I just started laughing again. We were so bringing Wolfe with us.

2

I left the Chamber household and started driving to my mom's work. My parents are really over- protective, so therefore I couldn't stay home. They had high standards, hence the Porsche. We weren't crazy rich but we weren't middle class. It got annoying sometimes when people try to be my friend just because of the wealth and political standings of my parents. My Dad is the Secretary of Defense, so I barley see him. My mom works at the hospital she's the one they call when the other doctors can't figure out what's wrong with someone. She's almost like Dr. House in that aspect; I started watching that show when I saw one of the commercials for it. She has her own team and she has a huge office.

I pulled into the parking outside of the building her office is in, and I just sat in my car thinking about the decision to send me to Vlad's. I came to terms with the fact that my parents practically controlled every aspect of my life when I was ten. But know when there was a huge decision to make concerning me; I had no say what so ever. I looked out the windshield and stared at the revolving doors, I had always thought that it was a major design flaw; who puts a revolving door in a hospital? I mean really!

I saw one of my moms team; James? Jim? What ever his name was, he was walking toward my car and I cut the engine. I was curious why he was coming over to me so I got out of my car and shut the door. He was wringing his hands nervously and I had to wonder why.

"Kegan? You probably don't remember; I was one of your mom's team. We hope you know that you can come to us any time." His voice got chocked and I put up my calm façade. He was usually the collected one; and what did he mean by _was_?

I cleared my throat, "What do you mean. What happened?"

He looked shocked and I felt my heart sink down to my toes. "You- you mean you don't know?" I shook my head trying to keep my temper. Would I ask if I knew? "Oh, Kegan, I didn't want to be the one to tell you this. Your mom, she, well you see she-" I growled the idea of keeping my temper was gone.

"What! Spit it out!" my eyes flashed dangerously and he backed up a couple of steps.

"Your mom clocked out early today and was hit by drunk driver pulling out of the hospital. She went in for intensive surgery. She- she didn't make it."

Time seemed to freeze, she couldn't be- no I wouldn't even think of that. "Take me to her." I heard myself mutter to him, he started to protest saying that I wouldn't want to see her like that, I cut him off by yelling for him to take me to her. He nodded and I followed ripping out my cell to call Ray.

I ended up getting her answering machine at the house; I started yelling at her to get to the hospital. I knew she was there she just didn't find the phone in time. I finally heard her pick up and she was panicked.

"What Ray! What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? Answer me!" her voice was steadily getting louder and higher. I just told her to get to the hospital and go to my moms office; she had been there plenty of times; she knew how to get there. I hung up my phone and raced to my moms office; thinking that she'd be there. Like she always is. Instead of finding my mom I found her team. Isabel was sobbing quietly and john had a hand on her shoulder; tears streaming down his face. I felt my eyes go wide; they both had looked up when I burst through the door. Is, just sobbed harder and sprung up to hug me. She wasn't usually the one to give hugs.

"Ke- Kegan!" Jimmy huffed seeming out of breath. I turned back around to look at him; well I guess it was more of a glare. "Where is my mom?" I demanded.

A pained look came across his face, "Kegan; I already expl-"

"NO!" I yelled "Where is my mom! She isn't de-" I couldn't even say the word.

"Key! What happened?" I heard Rays voice come from the doorway. It must have been quite a sight; Is and John crying, Jim with a pained look on his face and finally me; boiling mad.

"They said, they said-" and that's when I broke down crying.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind; I think it was Is but I had no way to be sure. I could hear mumbling around me but I wasn't really there. I heard Ray give a cry and felt her fling her arms around me; I clutched at her and we were sobbing our hearts out. She had known my mom almost as well as I knew her.

After what seemed like hour later my tears finally dried up until I couldn't cry any more. I pulled away from Nicole and looked at the team.

"I need to call Dad," I said, my voice hoarse from crying.

"He was the first person we called. We tried calling your school but they said you'd already left." I think it was John who said it but I just ignored him.

I pulled out my cell and dialed my dad's number. My hand was shaking badly, and then I realized it wasn't just my hand. It was my whole body; I shakily made my way over to my mom's old chair and sat down. It hurt a lot to even think about her, I don't know how I would handle seeing her; but I had to.

'You have reached the voicemail of Henry Blacke, please leave a message after the tone; _beeeeep._'

"Hi, Dad? It's Kegan when are you coming up here? I- I just. Please hurry. I l- bye dad." I couldn't let anyone into my heart; they're ripped away too quickly. I hung up and saw that almost everyone was watching, except Is. She had her head in her hands; I would assume she was crying again. I looked to John, knowing that Jimmy was a lost cause. "Take me to her." I didn't phrase it as a question, because it wasn't one; I was going weather they showed me to her or not.

Both he and Ray seemed to realize the implication and Ray said, "I'm coming too." Jim must have heard; he started to protest but I silenced him with a glare. I turned back to John and he nodded at me; moving toward the door. We followed and he led us down to the morgue. Ray and I shifted closer together to fight the chill of the place.

John stopped at a sliding glass door, he turned to us and questioned, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

He needn't have asked that question; he already knew my answer. However I wanted to give Ray an out. I looked over at her and waited. She shook her head and murmured, "I'm with you; I'm going in."

John nodded and pulled open the door; the hiss of compressed air whooshed around us. I walked in first and looked around for her, I was able to see my breath and it was becoming more frequent. Ray clutched my arm tighter and pointed to the nearest, corpse. I read the nametag hanging on the persons toe; Rachel Blacke.

I hadn't even taken off the sheet and I felt like I was about to pass out, I took a couple of shaky steps and made my way around the table and lifted the sheet off of her head.

It was gruesome to say the least; my mind didn't seem to want to register the fact that this person was my mom. You could hardly recognize her, her face was cut up and bloody. I backed away from her, my hand over my mouth. The last real thought I had was _I'm sorry mom._ Then I drifted away into black oblivion.

3

Waking up to a blinding head- ache and frantic whispering is not pleasant; the voices started to rise and that did nothing for my head- ache. I groaned and started to open my eyes only to shut them immediately; I hated who ever thought of florescence.

"Keggy, are you alright?"

That was my dad; no one else would ever think to call me that. I struggled to sit up and open my eyes. I won the battle with my eyes but I couldn't sit up. I then realized that I was being held down with cords. I strained my arms against the ropes and looked franticly to my dad.

He smiled sadly, "We had to hold you down, you seemed to be convulsing so heavily that you would have hurt yourself. We had no choice; and what were you thinking? Going to see her right after you'd heard?" he didn't seem mad but his smile had left.

"I just wanted to. I had no idea," my voice was feeble and sounded choked. He hugged my shoulders and I think he expected me to cry. I wouldn't. I had cried enough for a lifetime. "Could you untie me; I'm fine now."

I looked around for Ray; she wasn't in the bed next to me so I assumed she was outside; wearing a hole through the linoleum.

"Dad, you could've let Ray stay in here. She's most likely destroying the hospital floor with her pacing." My lips twitched and he smiled. It was a small one but it was a smile none the less.

He got up and opened the door, she burst into the room and jumped on the bed; whacking my arm as she did so. "You jerk! Don't you ever do that to me again!"

I laughed, she was so weird. "I'd give you a hug but it appears that my arms are tied. Could you rectify that?"

She nodded and proceeded to untie me. I rubbed the sore pink marks on my arm and then gave her a small hug. I put my feet off the bed and tried to stand; not such a good idea, I would've fallen if not for Ray's clutch on my sweatshirt. She stood and pointed to the bed. "Sit. Now." I sat. I was not going to get in trouble with her.

"How did you do that? I've been trying to get her to listen to me for ages!" My dad sounded very exasperated and Ray and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I've got her trained Mr. Blacke." Her voice was proud so I whacked her with the pillow.

Just then John came in with a still tearful Is. At the sight of them I sobered up very quickly; remembering what event led me to this place. They came up and smiled softly. John went to my charts and signed a few of the papers saying, "At the risk of sounding like a cheese actor; you gave us quite the scare there Kegan." I almost cracked a smile, almost. I don't think that I would be able to smile like I used to before this happened. "Yes, well I didn't plan it," I said with a twinge of annoyance. I sucked in a deep breath and turned to my dad. "We need to start making arrangements."

He nodded solemnly and the others, including Ray, made polite excuses to leave the room. My dad and I sat in the room each of us making phone calls, writing the details for the funeral and memorial service. I think the hospital was planning on dedicating a ward to her. We accepted, I knew that she would be honored; but it was still hard to think about. Hours later I was discharged and I went outside to find Ray leaning against my car.

"Hey," my voice was still hoarse, I tried clearing my throat but I don't think it would work.

She just stared at me for a while, I knew that she was searching for something in my expression; I carefully kept my face blank. There was no need for her to worry; she had been worried enough.

"Key, I'm not even going to ask if you're okay. You'd say that you were but it would eat you up inside. We need to head out to St. Vladimir's soon. Your mom was ecstatic about it so I think that we should still go. We'd leave right after the service and since you planned it for this Saturday I need to help you pack so we can ship the boxes. I know that it's not the greatest time for it but it will hurt more to stay here longer than necessary." She turned her head to look at the setting sun, it seemed almost red. "Let's go make her proud Kegan. She'd want it."

I thought about what she said, yes my mom had wanted the best for me and Ray. I wanted to make her happy so I decided that I would be the best at what I do. I just wouldn't let anyone see how cut up I was on the inside; not even Ray.

"Alright, let's go make her proud."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Saturday came all too soon for my taste. All of my things were packed save my black and red dress she had loved. I was wearing it to the service; she wouldn't want all black so I decided it was the best choice. I picked up Ray and we went to the Covenant Funeral Home where the wake was being held. It was decorated with orange tiger lilies. They had been her favorite and it always smelt like them around the house. I walked into the room where the coffin was held. It was closed; I don't think that she would have wanted people to see her in this state. It seemed lacking something so I went over to the nearest bouquet of Lilies. I took the biggest one and I placed it over where I approximated her head to be. I could just hear her say _'There! A little color never hurt anybody!'_

I smiled a small, sad smile thinking that I wouldn't hear her say that ever again.

"Miss Blacke? People are arriving; are you ready?" I turned and saw the Priest standing in the doorway. I nodded telling him that I was ready. I stood to the side and saw Ray about to follow the Priest out. "Wait," I stopped her. "You're as much her daughter as I am. You stay here."

She nodded tearfully and came over, taking my hand. Many handshakes, hugs, and tearful 'I'm sorry for your losses' later everyone left for the Church. There I walked directly behind her coffin, Ray beside me. There were speeches from collogues, friends and random people I'd never seen before. Near the end my father looked at me. I nodded and got up going to the podium.

I cleared my throat and looked at the people gathered to honor my mother. The Church was filled to the brim and it was the size of a cathedral. I looked down at my hands resting on the podium. I had taken off my black polish for the occasion.

"Hello everyone. As you might or might not have guessed I am Rachel Blacke's daughter. She was an extraordinary person and she was loved very much. And if the turn out is any indication then it appeared that she was well liked as well." There were a few choked chuckles and I looked back down; thinking about what to say next. "My mom was an amazing individual. She was not only an exceptionally young doctor but one of the brightest. She made the time for everyone, even if it meant giving up sleep. She worked on cases until there was no question in being able to cure the patient. She went above and beyond almost everyone in that aspect. And yet she still found time for her family. She was an amazing doctor but an even better mom. She was always there for me and I think that she still will be, just differently. And to conclude my triad;" I looked at her casket. "I will make you proud mom. There is no doubt about that."

I nodded to the congregation and walked back to my place; ignoring the clapping. I didn't care any more. I had one promise to keep and I would do all that I could to keep it to the fullest.

The ceremony ended and we made our way to the cemetery. People say you can feel loved ones around you when you walk to their grave. They're wrong. There's nothing here, nothing except decay, fresh grass, and tombstones. That's it. I watched her get lowered into the grave with an air of detachment. I would not come back, not any time soon at least. I was going to be in Vienna; working toward a fulfilled promise.

I felt someone tugging at my hand and looked to see Ray; her mascara running, watery eyes saying that we needed to leave. I nodded and went to say goodbye to my father. He seemed surprised that I was leaving so quickly. I told him that I would try to call him at least once a week. He smiled sadly and nodded kissing my forehead and giving me one last hug. I walked away and I went over to my car. Nicole was already there. I got in turned on the engine and went at a respectful pace out of the graveyard. Once we were a good distance I put on the gas and we flew toward the airport.

4

I had always disliked airplanes, although the Jet that the school sent over was nice. It was huge and there was a whole compartment for my car. I walked around the cabin a bit when we were in the air. Ray was asleep, curled up in a big comfy chair in the center aisle. I sat on a stool I had brought over from the bar and looked at the window. Clouds were passing at an alarming rate; it was kind of mesmerizing in that aspect. I had no idea how long I just kind of sat there. I was shook form my zone when I heard a soft musical voice whisper to me, "Miss. You need to sit in one of the other chairs we'll be landing soon." I turned to see the Barbie- like attendant motioning to the chair behind me I nodded and trudged over to it. Ray was not alert and focused on the seatbelt sign. She hated landings and I knew it. This Jet was the top of its class. I could barley feel the touchdown. When the doors opened a ramp automatically came out to let us down. The representative from the school was standing by the bottom, Ray and I glanced uneasily at the ramp. Ramps were not for the uncoordinated.

Surprisingly both she and I got off the plane without a hitch. The representative was fairly short, she had her hair in a tight bun and it seemed auburn. She wore a pinstriped suite and carried a folder. In all she looked like a fake friend type. I was usually good with judging people but I couldn't tell anymore. She stuck out her hand and I shook it Ray followed suit.

"Hello Ladies, I am the assistant Dean. I was chosen to come to get you two. You're both dressed formally, may I inquire as to the occasion?"

Ray looked down and I just stared ahead, blank façade firmly in place as I said, "My mother was buried today." The Assistant looked taken aback. She scrambled for words and I said, "It's fine. You didn't know. It happened when you sent us the letters." She nodded and seemed to regain her composure. She motioned to the back of the jet and I saw them unloading the Porsche. I looked back to her and she grinned, saying that I could follow her if I wanted. I nodded and made my way to the car thinking that her k-9 teeth looked sharper than normal. I brushed the feeling off as Ray and I got into the car seeing the A.D. getting in to a car. I tuned the engine and followed her out of the air- zone. We were on our way.

After about seven minutes of fast driving I saw the Rep. pull into a yard. I slowed down and made the turn. The school was amazing just by itself; well it was more of a castle then a school. There seemed to be about six small, and by small I mean one hundred meter tall, towers around the outside of the main building. There was a layer just peaking above the tip of the entry wall. Stacked on top of that was another layer, and on that another. The last one was more a tower than layer, the top was capped with black and the rest was covered with random windows. I looked at the two and saw one of them open; I looked closer and I could barley see the faint outline of a person. They must have been wearing dark clothing because they seemed to blend with the surrounding darkness. It might have been my imagination but I think I saw the person nod, as if in acknowledgement. I got out of the car and gave the keys to the valet who just appeared. Funny, I didn't see him come up.

"Key? You okay?" Ray's voice was laced with concern. I looked at her and nodded saying that I was just tired. The Rep. was already at the top of a huge staircase and she was beckoning to us. I told Ray to come on and we walked up the stairs; the school had a feeling of foreboding to it and I shivered as we walked up to the great wooden doors at the top. The Rep. smiled and touched a keypad with an intricate stream of numbers. I could make out the first three or so but then I got lost. The doors slid apart and I was shocked; though I was carful not to let it show. Ray looked at me with an awestruck expression and I smirked, closing her mouth. A faint blush tinted her cheeks, and then she glared at me mouthing the words 'not funny.' I shrugged in a noncommittal way and followed the Rep. to the main office if you could call it that. It looked more like a museum; there was marble everywhere and sculptures with works of art attached. There was one receptionist; she glanced at us with an appraising eye. I straightened out mu shoulders and caught her gaze head-on. She seemed to nod with acceptance and motioned toward a door that read DEAN.

I gulped and went to the door; dragging Ray behind me. The Dean wasn't as scary as I thought he would be. The man had stark white hair, a pinstriped suit, and a dog in his office. Yeah there were no torture devices of anything like that.

"Miss Blacke, Miss Chambers. Glad you both could come here on such short notice." His voice was deep but not gravely. It seemed to bounce off the walls, magnifying as it went. "I am the Dean of the school and I would like to help you choose your classes. You old school was, in a word, lacking. St. Vladimir's will help you progress much farther. Now it seems that Miss Blacke has shown interest in fire. Your name fits you perfectly. And Nicole; it seems that you have a calling for literature. We can work around both of those ideas and I have taken the liberty to type up an example of your classes. Here you are," he said as he handed us the paper. I looked it over it wasn't that bad. Three core classes and about four specialized. The work would be hard but what did I expect? I heard the dog in the corner whine and it reminded me of Wolfe.

I cleared my throat and said, "Excuse me, sir? What is the policy on animals? Nicole has a dog; well he's more of a wolf really, but still."

The dean looked unperturbed, "As long as he stays on a lead if you bring him outside of your dormitory or common room, and if he's not a menace then I see no problems." I smiled, good we could keep him.

I nodded and looked at Ray she seemed content and we were sent on our way.  
Before the door shut I heard him call, "Quick words of advice; don't let anyone scare you. They know nothing."

I was thinking over that piece of advice when I noticed we started to climb a tower. Great, stairs. A few flights up we stopped opening a door that I wouldn't have noticed unless it was pointed out. The Rep. was holding the door and I saw a keypad; joy. Another combo to remember. We walked in and I saw two black leather couches, white carpet, black drapes, a huge kitchen, and a giant plasma screen T.V. Some how I think that this common room was co-ed.

"Now, this is the common room that you will share with two other people. It used to just be the two gentlemen that resided here originally but they kindly agreed to go co-ed. Your room is up to the left and all of your belongings, including your, ah, dog are up there already." She finished speaking and we nodded. We heard a thumping and we heard, "Aw, Crap! Watch out below!" then more thumping and a bark. Oh no; I knew that bark. One of the guys must have let Wolfe out. A few seconds later my suspicions were confirmed, Wolfe bounded down the stairs and ran straight at us. The Rep. shrieked and hid behind us. I glared and I yelled, "Wolfe! Halten! Sitzen!"

He stopped immediately and sat knowing my tone and the command. I walked over and grabbed his collar. The guy who let him out came peeking around the corner and when he saw that I had him in control and that no one was wounded he leaped out from his hiding spot.

"Awesome! How did you get him to stop? I tried a lot and he just ignored the word 'stop' so when he heard someone come in I couldn't stop him."

I sighed, things were never easy; it wasn't an odd feeling to see a guy almost half a foot taller than me look like a four- year- old being scolded. It happened a lot when they went too far.

"Well this young man is Antony Thatcher. One of our newer, ah, students. He shares this area with one of our more experienced pupils Gerard Cruse. Antony? Where is Mr. Cruse? And pleases do explain why you were in the girls room?"  
When Antony was making up some half- thought out explanation I was looking around. There seemed to be three doorways and one of them looked dark. Then I saw something move; I couldn't help myself I had to go look. I made my way over to the spot where I though I saw something move and then it froze. It looked like the person I saw at the top of the tower. He must not have wanted to be seen, but I couldn't let it slide; I was curious. And since I'm not a cat; I think I'm safe.

"Do you always hide in dark doorways?" I whispered it as not to alert the other three in the room. Nothing happened for a moment then he pulled off the wall. He searched my face for a moment with dark blue almost black eyes. He stood there and it appeared that he was inhaling ever so slowly. He tilted his head to the side and murmured, "No, not always. Just most of the time." His voice sounded subdued and bored; though I thought I detected a hint of humor.

My lips twitched and I said, "Fair enough. Kegan Blacke." I lifted my hand with a bit of hesitation. He looked at me for about thirty seconds and then grasped my hand. I expected it to be warm. Everyone's hands are warmer than mine. I was surprised though; his were colder than my own.

"Are your hands always this cold?" I asked. I was curious and I wondered if I could get him to answer some questions. He quirked his eyebrow again and replied in little more than a whisper, "Are yours?"

Darn so he was one of the smarter ones, "Touché." Though his façade stayed in place I saw a little bit of mirth in his eyes. We all have things that give us away; a normal person would not have detected any change in him. However I was not the average person. I had pulled my hand away and crossed my arms across my chest; I was thinking over how exactly to phrase the question, "Can I ask you something?" I started to say then I heard the Rep.

"Äh, good Mister Cruse; glad you could join us. Now, this is Gerard he is the second person sharing the area. I will leave you all to get settled. Antony, ant more misconduct you will be explaining it to the Dean. Good day." with that she left the room.

Antony let out o deep breath, "Thank God! That woman gives me the creeps!" Ray let out a small giggle then immediately clamped her hand over her mouth; looking terrified. I shook my head, "Ray; they wont bite," I said with a trace of humor in my voice. Antony took the cue and said," Much."

At that Ray let herself laugh and Wolfe started to bark. He had such a wimpy bark for a wolf- hybrid you kind of felt bad for him. When he continued to bark for a while I had enough, "Sei Still!" the rough translation was 'be quiet!' and Wolfe stopped barking. He was a goof but he was smart and I loved him to bits.

I walked over to him and scratched his ears. He leaned against me and lifted one of his paws so I could rub his stomach. I found the spot he loves and his hind leg started thumping. Antony started laughing at this and I looked up. I had forgotten there were other people here. "Oh, yeah sorry about letting him out; I was just curious." Ray looked at me and shrugged, I had the faint beginnings of a smirk on my lips as I said, "Well, seeing as you're not a cat, id say your curiosity can't harm you." He grinned and plopped down on the sofa, he gestured to the other seats in the room and yelled up the stairs, "You can't hide forever Gerry!" I heard a snarled from come down from up the stairs and my lips twitched. "I'm guessing that he doesn't like that name very much."

Antony smirked, "The only reason I'm not tied up in a closet now is that you two are here. So thank you." His smirk became a satisfied grin. I think he might regret saying that. Ray saw the evil glint in my eye; she paled and started shaking her head at me.

"Kegan Loraine Blacke! Don't you dare, you wont do that to him will you?" her voice was pleading. Ohhhhh, someone had a crush! I sent her a look that said 'you will be telling me later' and she nodded. Back to the matter at hand I said to her, "Ray just how long have you known me?" I looked over at Antony and his eyes slowly started too wide when he realized what was going on, "No! Don't tell me! A female version of Gerard! How am I going to survive!" he threw his hand over his eyes and pretended to swoon.

That started Ray laughing, I could only twitch my lips; I didn't smile any more. Once she had calmed down Antony asked, "So, what do your parents think of you coming here?"

What little mirth showed on my face vanished instantly; it felt like there was a hole in my chest. I looked down at Wolfe, his head still resting on my legs, and I pointed to Ray. "Gehen nach Wolfe," he huffed and trotted over to her. She was looking at me with a mixture of concern and fright. I suppose she was worry I would flip out. No, I wouldn't do that. I looked up and whispered, "I'll go unpack us." They both nodded, Antony looked confused and Ray had put up a face of indifference. I could see through it though, and I bet Antony could too; she was just to caring. I walked at a respectable rate to the stairs then as I passed the wall I broke into a quiet run. I pulled open the first door and saw a bathroom. I shut it and flung open the one a few meters down the hall.

It was spacious; it was furnished with black wood and had an outlet for laptops. The bed seemed to be a twin size and it already had my black and red striped duvet cover on it. The closet was a fair size and I saw that most of my clothing were already hanging or folded on the shelves. I saw a red suitcase and I recognized it as the one I labeled 'personals' the lock was still on and I sighed in relief.

I pulled it out and undid the lock. Inside were my undergarments and other various items I didn't wish people to see. I put away the items in various drawers and had everything out of the case except one thing. A small black picture frame, I picked it up and turned it over, the frame itself was black but it was gilded with silver. I had bought it for my mom's birthday. She decided to put a picture of her and me together at the opening of an amusement park. We both had ice creams however hers was slightly disfigured since the photo had been taken after she plopped it on my nose. I smiled at the memory; my mom wasn't all that grown up she claimed to be. Thinking about her hurt. I put the frame in the nightstand, facedown. I heard a quiet knock; I suppose it was Ray coming to see if I was okay then to scold me for running like that. I got up and off the bed, walking to the door. When I opened it I wasn't faced with Ray. To my surprise I was faced with Gerard. I think my face held shock because his lips pressed together in an effort to keep from smiling. "Can I cone in?" he asked softly.

I nodded a little and stepped aside, he walked in slowly. I left the door open and went to sit cross-legged on the bed. He had backed up against the wall and was leaning against it, arms folded, staring at me.

"Kegan," he began softly, his voice unsure. "What happened to you?" I noticed he didn't say 'what happened downstairs.' I was right with my assumption that he could read people as well as, maybe even better than, I could. I looked down, trying to escape his gaze.

"Look, I know that you don't know me all that well but," he paused as if unsure what to say. "You can trust me. Whatever happened, who ever hurt you, I wont." He trailed off and I looked back up, reading the sincerity in his eyes. He still had his calm façade on but I could see the truth and concern in his eyes. Most people would have looked at me, seeing the stony face and stand- offish demeanor and would have backed away. I took a deep breath then let it out, "My mother was killed Monday evening, she got hit by a drunk driver and-. There was no chance in saving her, the driver got away and that's that." I concluded just shutting out the emptiness in my soul. I was focusing on one of the stripes of my duvet, the fibers prominent in my scrutiny.

"I'm sorry," hearing those over used words made something in me snap.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" I yelled bolting up and throwing my hands into the air. I didn't need pity, yeah, my mom died! Okay whatever! I needed to be strong and being pitied just made people weak. "Enough people have given it to me. Well newsflash! I don't need it! Being pitied just makes you weak, I can't be weak. Not if I want to be something in this world." My yelling had fizzled down to a mere whisper and my hands had found their way around my mid-section.

At some point in my rant my eyes had closed, I turned my head and opened my eyes to see the floor was blurred by tears. Soon a hand rested on my shoulder, I stiffened.

"It's not weak to need comfort; it's not weak to have someone help you. You don't need to be so independent. Your trust in people might have gone to the dogs but you need to let yourself heal. And you can't do it on your own. Let me help." With that he wrapped his arms around me and I let myself feel what I had pushed away since the funeral. It wasn't just grief, I could have handled grief; but there was rage. Rage at the person responsible, at the police that couldn't trace them. The biggest part though, was feeling betrayed. Why had she left me! She knew I wouldn't be able to handle this, she knew! My head was now resting on his shoulder, tears I hadn't realized I'd cried drying on my face.

We just stood there for a couple more minutes, Gerard stroking my hair, and whispering nonsense in my ear to calm me down. I pulled back slowly and looked up at his face, I tried to compose myself and think of a tactful way to apologize for the outburst. In the end I settled for saying, "Sorry for ruining your shirt." I wiped my eyes and my lips turned down in a sort of grimace.

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I've got plenty." We were quiet for a while, Gerard ended up being the one who broke the silence first, "Kegan, are you sure you'll be okay? I know it's a stupid question but still."

My lips twitched into a half-hearted smile, "I will be fine. I have to be."

He started to shake his head vigorously, "That's not the point! You don't _have_ to be anything!"

"That doesn't matter; I promised her I'd make her proud. I need to keep that promise! I need to-" my words stopped coming, and I sounded desperate.

"No. Kegan listen to me, you will make her proud, she will be proud of you no matter what you do! She wouldn't want you to be miserable; believe it or not you can make her proud and be happy at the same time!" his voice was imploring me to see reason, and I did. I saw what he meant, how big of an idiot I had been over the past few days. I found my lips forming a ghost of a smile. The muscles in my lips feeling awkward from lack of use. "I hate it when people put things in perspective."

He laughed, "That's one of the reasons I'm here!"

"I think," I said with a trace of a smile in my voice. "I think that there are two people downstairs that I need to explain to." He nodded and released his grasp so we could start walking. Right as we reached the door I remembered something that I forgot to put up. "Hang on!" I told Gerard, he nodded looking curious. I grabbed the rolled up paper that I had over looked in my initial scan of the room and I un- rolled it, jumping onto the bed. "Hey, can you hand me some tacks?" I asked Gerard and he came a few seconds after, clear tacks in hand. I grabbed them and put them in one by one. When I was done I got off the bed, steadying myself with Gerard's hand. I looked at the poster of Panic! At The Disco I had gotten when we went to the concert. I had gotten lucky and the band signed it for me. Ray didn't know but I had Ryan sign his name as 'pinstripes.'

Gerard looked amused, "Pinstripes?"

I smiled one of my brightest smiles and nodded; telling him the story behind it. At the end we were clutching our stomachs as we tried to calm ourselves down.

"Oh my God. I don't believe it." A voice said from the doorway.

We turned and saw Antony and Ray standing in the hall looking shocked. I kept my smile in place and said, "Hi, look I'm sorry about down there guys. I just needed things put in perspective for me." I cast a glance at Gerard and saw him looking down, but he was smiling.

Antony came in and gave me a hug, which felt like I was being crushed. "Cant breath." I said gasping he laughed and released me. I felt Gerard's hand on my back, steadying me as I teetered. Ray walked in slowly, she was scrutinizing me and I just smiled back at her. She looked like she was about to cry. She walked up to Gerard and hugged him tightly whispering, "Thank you for bringing her back."

Truth be told, he looked beyond shocked. He patted her back awkwardly and said that it was nothing.

"How in the world did you achieve in fifteen minutes what I could not for three and a half years?" Antony's voice held awe, I smiled confusedly and he said, "I could barley get him to say a complete sentence to me and now you've got him laughing and giving hugs! How'd you do it?"

I was still smiling as I said, "Well, how did you get Ray to talk to you? From the sound of it she was the same as Gerard. It took me five years to get her to sing along to Hot 'n Cold with me."

"Key, that's different and you know it!" Ray told me, thoroughly embarrassed. I stuck my tongue out at her and everyone, including myself, started to laugh.

I saw Antony staring at my poster; he turned to me and asked, "Whose Pinstripes?"

Ray started spluttering and Gerard and I were howling with laughter, again.

5

The rest of the night was relatively uneventful; we had gone back downstairs to chill in front of the T.V. the moment I walked down Wolfe jumped me, succeeding in pushing me onto Gerard who had been walking behind me.

"Wolfe! Get your furry butt off of me right now! I mean it! Now! Fort!"

He got off of me eventually and I helped Gerard up. "Sorry about that we still need to work on the jumping thing."

He accepted my outstretched hand and jumped up; once he was standing he said softly, "It's fine; did you train him yourself? And you know German?" He seemed surprised.

I laughed, "Yeah I trained him. He knew the command for sit already so I thought it best not to confuse him. Ray didn't have the time to learn German so I decided to take a few classes in my free periods."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that I didn't have the time to learn another language! I was taking so many classes I don't know how I lived through freshman year!" Ray's indignant voice came form the kitchen area. She walked out with Antony trailing behind her. She was holding some junk food that we had brought in the car with us.

I held out my hands for them and she tossed a few at me. My eyes widened and I realized that she had pelted them really fast. I heard her yell, "Oh crap! Duck and cover!"

I reacted instantly, knowing all to well that when she yelled that you needed to move, and fast. I crouched down and hid behind Wolfe; earning a lick to the face for my trouble. Gross, dog spit.

I twisted and saw Gerard had caught the flying Airheads he was looking at me with and amused expression. I stood with a huff and said, "You have no idea what its like with extremely slow reflexes and her throwing arm." He was smirking an annoying half smirk and I crossed my arms childishly.

`"I don't know Kegan," Antony said, humor lacing his voice. "You hit the deck pretty fast there." I huffed and took the candy walking to the sofa and plopping down. The rest of the group followed and sat around me the numerous piles of food around us. I saw Wolfe looking at the Chex Mix with a pitiful expression and then I saw Ray looking at him. I cocked my head to the side and glared at her, "Nicole Ray Chambers, don't you dare."

She started to whine and we got into an argument over the fact that she got him hooked on Chex Mix! Finally I guess Antony got tired of the bickering and threw a handful at each of us and the dog. I glared at him and started to pick up the pieces, though I didn't need to worry about the ones he threw at Wolfe and Ray. Ray gave him hers and Wolfe lapped up them like he couldn't eat for a century.

"Fine, I warn you now; when that dog dies from a heart attack!" Both Ray and Antony started laughing at me. Gerard tried to keep a straight face but I could hear him chuckling softly. I leaned over and whispered to him, "Don't think I cant hear you mister!" that got him laughing aloud and I had to smile.

He leaned over and took one of my Airheads I was about to protest when he tore it open and proceeded to lick it. I made a face that clearly said 'Ewww get it away!' He laughed and I slouched on the leather of the seat. I didn't realize how slippery leather is when you're wearing a silky dress. One moment I was sitting upright and the next I'm on the floor with four pairs of curious eyes looking at me. I got up and sat back down, I held my head high and said, "You all saw nothing." They laughed and I joined in, I was used to laughing at myself by now.

"I think that we should get changed Key," Ray said now realizing that she too was in a dress. Antony started to whine saying that he didn't know any dirt about us yet, I shook my head and told him not to worry. I got up from my seat and said, "We will be right back. Gerard you better be here when I get back! No sulking in your room, if I have to be down here explaining myself then so do you."

He saluted me with two fingers to his forehead, "Yes ma'am." I stuck my tongue out at him and marched up the stairs. We walked for a while and I realized I had passed my door; I shrugged mentally and followed Ray into hers. I walked in and saw she had already done her room. I supposed she and Antony had done it when I was spilling my guts to Gerard.

The room was slightly different than mine; same dark furniture except her bed was loft style. She had the same deep navy blue sheets but she didn't bring a lot of pillows; unlike myself. I could burry myself under them and that's usually how I fell asleep. She grabbed a pair of sweats and a big Stoughton High sweatshirt.

"Key, I've seen how you react to Gerard; it's like the old you is back. But I can't tell if it's an act to make us all happy. I just-" She paused looking down at the clothes she held in her hands. "I just want you to be happy, okay? Please."

I looked down at my hands and I nodded thinking about how he ended up getting me to tell him everything. "Don't worry Ray. I have a feeling that he won't let me revert back. I really have no clue how he ended up getting me to talk with only a few sentences."

"Okay, that's another one for the list," Ray said absently.

I looked up and saw her staring into space. I shook her shoulder and asked, "Care to explain?"

She smiled and told me that she was making a list in her head about what to ask. I nodded and then something dawned on me. "Hey, Ray? How did Antony get you to talk like that? Usually it takes months for you to talk to someone like that." She blushed and looked down at her feet not replying. I knew from that look, she liked him. I just needed to confirm. I thought I heard someone walking up the stairs so I walked to the door and opened it. I found Antony walking up the stairs.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" I asked, hands on my hips, walking out into the hallway. I heard Ray let out a squeak and close the door; no matter I would get an answer out of her sooner or later.

"Oh, hey Kegan. I was just going to get dressed in pajamas and then go try to pry Gerard out of his room. He used the p.j. excuse and I know him though, once he's in his room then you would be hard pressed to get him out again."

I arched an eyebrow and told him I would handle Gerard. He started chuckling and said, "You know; I don't doubt that you'll be able to get him out. He was laughing and talking with you so that's one step up."

I smiled and said "Carry on; I'm just going to get my stuff on." He did a mock bow as I passed and I laughed. I got into my room and started to rummage through my drawers. I knew I had packed my black sweat pants but I couldn't find them. Once I finished going through the drawers I went to the closet. They ended up being with my jeans. I shook my head and took them out. It ended up being a chain reaction; soon all of my jeans were piled on me. The studded belt I had left in one nicked my forehead; I didn't think it was that bad because I barely felt it. I sighed and looked up at the place they had been. Something bronze caught my eye. I looked closer and saw a doorknob. I was extremely curious I saw it was blocked by the shelving in the closet. I knew that I couldn't move it on my own so I made a mental note to ask one of the guys to help me. I changed quickly into the sweat pants and an over- sized T-shirt, I walked out into the hall and went to Ray's room. I was met with an empty room I went to the stairs and saw Antony and Ray on the couch talking. Gerard wasn't there so I decided that it was time to go and get him. I mean really, it can't take that long to change.

It was then that I realized that I didn't know where his room was. I bounded down the stairs and tapped Antony on the shoulder. "Unless you don't want me to go get him then you need to tell me where his room is."

Antony told me to go up the stairs take a left and it was the third door in. I nodded and ran back up the stairs. I followed his directions and came to the third door. I knocked and said, "Gerard get out here! If I have to sit there and suffer s do you!" my tone was slightly amused, but still serious.

The door opened and he came out, putting on his shirt. I caught a glimpse of a large pale mark across his back; it looked like a scar. I shook myself and thought _well we all have our secrets. _I was thinking about how he could have gotten a scar that large when I heard, "Oh God Kegan! What happened to your forehead?" I was confused then I felt something trickle down my cheek. I lifted my hand to my head and when I pulled it back I was shocked to see blood.

"Aw crap." I only got those two wards out then I was pulled under to black oblivion yet again.

6

I was walking through the dense blackness; I remembered passing out but I think i hadn't woken up yet. I felt something blowing across my face and then felt something plucking at a spot on my forehead. It wasn't exactly painful but it wasn't pleasant. I was pulled out of the blackness very quickly when I heard Ray's voice yell my name.

"Kegan Blacke! If you do not wake up in two seconds then I am burning your Porsche!"

"Touch the Porsche, you die." I grumbled as I opened my eyes. There was a bright light shining in my face, I shut my eyes quickly and said, "Are you people trying to blind me?"

Ray and Antony started to laugh, the blackness behind my eyelids got darker so I decided that it was safe to open my eyes. I was able to look around and I saw that the room was someone's bedroom; I was lying down on the bed. There was a dresser in the corner; a door on the opposite wall that I assumed was a closet. The duvet was black with little bits of gold embroidery edging it. My head was resting on a pillow that had blood on it.

"Ray, you might want to walk away from the blood. We don't need another one passing out." My lips twitched a little and she huffed.

"Look whose talking that's the second time this month. If you faint one more time I'm having you committed!"

"Promises, promises." They laughed and Ray said, "Even after she fainted she has a comeback!"

"It's a talent Ray!" I said with as much excitement I could muster because I was still hazy. "At least I'm not tied down this time," I muttered and ray shook her head. "Yeah, whatever. Now what I would like to know is how you hurt yourself."

"Yes Kegan; I'd like to know the answer to that as well." Oh great, Gerard sounded mad. I tried to sit up, not exactly my brightest idea. "Kegan stay put!" Gerard snarled, I stayed down. It wouldn't be good to disobey him when he was like this.

He came and sat down. Running a hand through his hair. "Now," he said, looking at me. "Explain."

"I don't know what happened; one minute I'm fine then the next I pass out." I said hoping to pacify him.

He glared at me and growled, "You know that's not what I meant. How did you get the cut?" I sighed and tried to remember what I did before I went to get him. Then it dawned on me, "Would a studded belt make the cut?"

His eyes held a lot of expressions in them; one of the more prominent was annoyance; the other concern. I hoped I wasn't the one to cause the annoyance. He started nodding and then asked, "And you didn't notice getting cut with your own belt?"

I blushed and looked down mumbling, "I felt it nick me but I didn't think it was that bad."  
"Not that bad? Kegan I had to give you eight stitches! How couldn't you have noticed something was wrong?" he was exasperated and I looked at Ray for help. She shook her head and mouthed 'you deal with it' I glared at her and then I deflected his question with one of my own, "How do you know how to administer stitches?"

He tensed and ground out from behind locked teeth, "That is irrelevant. Answer the question."

I sighed and told him, "I have a very high pain threshold. I can barely feel cuts like that. I guess it's a good thing considering how many times I end up injured."

He sighed and stood up to walk closer to me. He lifted my eyelids and murmured, "Well, you don't have a concussion. So I guess I can let you go to sleep. High pain threshold or not, do you want pain meds?"

I stood up and got my balance; I was feeling okay so I shook my head to answer no. that turned out to be a very bad idea. The room started to spin and I sat back down on the bed, hard. I heard Gerard mutter some choice curse word and I looked up at him, "Language." I warned him and Antony started laughing at me. Gerard only rolled his eyes and bent down to pick me up. I stood up; teetered a bit then put my hands out to stop him. "I can walk, and plus you'd hurt your back." He laughed outright and backed up a few steps saying, "If you can make it to me then I will let you walk to you room." I tried but in the end I only made it three steps. Gerard caught me before I fell and I said, "Okay maybe I can't walk." His lips twitched and he agreed, "Maybe." He picked me up and I clutched onto his shoulder; I hated it when people picked me up. He walked out of the room and down the hall. Soon we were at my room and he opened the door with one hand it seemed like it was with ease. I shook my head and muttered, "This must be murder on your back."

He chuckled and told me he hardly noticed that he was carrying me. I felt myself being set down on the bed and I released his shoulder, he walked over to the pile of jeans and dug through them till he found the belt. I started protesting when he took the belt and put it in his pocket. One glare from him and I was silenced.

"Thank you Gerard! I've been trying to take that belt away from her since she bought it!"

"Hush Ray!" I growled. She stuck her tongue out at me and I huffed and stared at my ceiling.

"Kegan, you need to go to sleep. No arguments!" Gerard told me with a glare. I glared right back and said, "Fine be that way!"

Antony and Ray said goodnight and left; Gerard hadn't moved yet and I looked at him. He was staring at the bronze knob.

"Yeah, I found that when I was looking for my sweat pants. I was going to ask you of Antony to move the shelf because I couldn't. I wanted to look and see where it goes."

He looked back at me and said softly, "We can look later; when you're healed." It wasn't the answer I was looking for but it was better than nothing so I nodded. He walked to the door and said, "Sweet dreams Kegan." He left before I could reply; closing the door with him.

It would be a long time before I fell asleep, that is if I fell asleep. I turned on my side, just thinking. I pulled out my I-pod out from where I stashed it in my pillow case. I went to artists and scrolled down until I hit Avenge Sevenfold. I put the songs on repeat and closed my eyes willing sleep to come. School started in two days; I needed to be ready. Normally I would be freaking out because I wouldn't have anyone to show me around. When I first started high school I had Ray's older brother, he was there and made sure we got to class or made sure we weren't the focus of any pranks that the seniors pulled. But, he wasn't here now; although judging by Gerard's reaction to me getting hurt I doubted that there would be any big problems. Soon after I reached that conclusion I drifted off into the first restful sleep I'd had in a long time.

7

I woke in the pearly hour's right before dawn. My head was pounding but I didn't care, I could ignore this pain. I felt something digging into my neck and I pulled at it. It looked like the cord to my earphones. I looked down at the I-pod in my hand; it looked like 'Seize the Day' by Avenge Sevenfold was playing. I loved that song; I put one of the ear buds in and sat up slowly. I rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of my eyes and I looked around my partially lit room. I saw the pile of jeans and I remembered what happened to make my head hurt. I remembered that head wounds bleed a lot so I checked the shirt I wore. Sure enough there were bloodstains. I got up and went to the closet. I wouldn't get back to sleep so I decided to take a shower. I pulled out my black skinny jeans and a shirt that had a pinstriped vest attached. They weren't wrinkled so I just grabbed some clean underwear and grabbed a towel. I turned off the I-pod in my hand and rested it on the desk.

It took me longer than I expected to get to the bathroom door. I hadn't thought that I had lost that much blood. I opened the door; the bathroom was a cross between Victorian and Gothic if there's even a type like that. The tub had black clawed feet with gold inlay. There was a black curtain around the tub; I pushed it back and saw a faux- gold shower head. I turned around and saw the sink had the same clawed feet, there was a toilet in the corner and a shelve in the opposite one. I laid my clothed there and shut the door. I looked for a light switch and saw two, one with a dimmer and the other for the vent on the ceiling I flipped them both on and dimmed the lights a bit.

I stripped down and stepped into the shower, turning on the shower I expected it to be freezing; I was shocked to find that it was nice and warm. I showered quickly and ran a comb through my uncooperative hair. Once it was tamed I fluffed it a little and then left it to dry in rough curls. It was straight when I blow-dried it but I was to lazy today. I put my clothes on and situated the fabric. I looked at my reflection once then decided it was good enough. I walked closer to the mirror and examined the stitches. They were neat and looked as if a doctor had sewn them. I made a mental note to thank Gerard again.

I exited the bathroom, dirty clothes in hand and made my way back to my room. I opened the door and walked in. the mess on the floor was really bugging me so I replaced it all back onto the shelve. Grabbing my I-pod from the desk I put on the headphones and pressed play. The music started to blare in my ears and I walked out to the stairs. Walking down slowly I saw Wolfe in the corner, curled up and asleep.

Treading softly I walked to the kitchen; I shut the door just as quietly and turned around, and was scared out of my mind.

"Holycrap!" I yelled, the words merging in my fright. Gerard started a little and turned around. "Kegan! What are you doing up?" He whispered. I remembered the hour and lowered my looked back out at the still sleeping form of Wolfe; if he was still asleep then I could pretty much guarantee that the others still were as well.

"What am I doing up! What are you doing up?" I hissed back, my heart still pounding.

"I am always up at four I was expecting to have you all wake up at ten," he whispered and I started chuckling to myself. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. I have insomnia, usually I don sleep for more than ten minutes and even that's a stretch. I still function though; I got used to it." I said, smiling to show that I didn't care. "Actually I was surprised that I slept for more than an hour."

Gerard smirked his annoying half- smirk and said, "Yeah well, that much blood loss can do that to a person."

"Oh ha, ha you're hilarious." I muttered in annoyance. His smirk got wider and I walked farther into the kitchen. I sat on one of the bar stools, even then he was taller than me, I really hated when people could pat my head easily. He must have seen my annoyed expression because he arched an eyebrow, questioning me silently.

"Even when I'm on a tall barstool you're taller than me." He started laughing and I just shook my head, "If you wake up Wolfe, you get to deal with him"

He quieted down and asked me if I wanted anything. I told him that I was fine until lunch, but he wasn't having it.

"Kegan you need food, you may not usually but you bled a lot last night." I was going to protest but I caught sight of his pleading face. I didn't normally fall for the puppy dog pout but it was too cute when he did it.

Wait. Why did I even think that? I sighed and nodded my head. He smiled and I thought _he should smile like that more often._

"Alright, um, I think that we have a few different types of cereal." He paused going to the cupboard and looking. He started to name off cereal and then he said my favorite so I asked if I could have some of that.

He pulled out a bowl and poured it in and then added milk. "Funny," he said handing me the bowl. "I didn't think you'd be the type to like Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

I grinned sheepishly, "Guilty pleasure."

He laughed and we just spent the time with random conversations and soon Wolfe knocked his head against the door whining. Gerard went over and opened the door for him; he walked in hitting his head on Gerard's knee as he passed.

"I've known that dog for a day and he's already growing on me." Gerard muttered and patted his head.

"You better watch it," I warned "That's how he gets stuff from people." We both started to laugh, Wolfe seemed to have breakfast on the mind because he wacked mu leg with his paw. "Alright, where did Ray put your stuff? Go find it, finden!"

He trotted over to one of the cabinets and sat expectantly. I hopped off the stool and walked over to it, sure enough his bowl and food were both there. I pulled open the dry food and scooped two cups in the bowl. And Wolfe, being the prima donna he is wouldn't take it until I put an egg on top.

"Wow, smart dog." Gerard seemed shocked so I snorted explaining, "Wolfe would never let anyone misplace his food. It seems like his stomach rules his mind.

Another hour later I saw Ray hop down the stairs. I would never be able to understand how she could do that when she couldn't walk across a flat stable surface without tripping. I turned back to Gerard and asked him "How long 'till Antony's up?" he looked at his watch and estimated about fifteen minutes, maybe less.

"Hi guys." Ray muttered as she pulled out the stool to sit. She was still half asleep and I grinned mischievously. Gerard saw the look and raised his eyebrows; I lifted a hand to stop him saying anything. I looked at Ray and laced my voice with panic, "Ray! You just missed Ryan! Pinstripes came and you were asleep!"

She shot up, "What! You're kidding right!" She saw both of our faces and calmed down fractionally. "You achieved your goal Key; I'm awake."

"Oh good." I said trying to hold back the laughs. All the while Gerard was watching us with a bemused face.

"So," I said to both of them. "What did you guys talk about while I was out of it?"

"Only how weird your hair looks," Antony's voice stated from behind me. I jumped and almost fell off the stool. Once I got my composure back I said, "Oh, I'm flattered. You were talking about me!" he laughed and pulled Ray and I in to a hug.

"Antony! Watch her head!" Gerard growled. I laughed and Gerard came up to pull me out of Antony's embrace.

"Alright! Alright, I get it hands off your girl and all of that." I think both Gerard and I looked like fish in that instance. Ray started to laugh at me and I leveled a glare at her hissing, "Shall we even go there Nicole?"

"Whoa! Your name is Nichole? I thought it was Ray!" I started to laugh and so did Gerard when we heard Ray start trying to explain that Ray was her middle name.

"Oh, okay got it. So what are we going to do today ladies?" he asked into the open air. I heard Gerard mutter "He better be talking to your two or he wont be able to move for a week." I stifled my giggles as I whispered back to him, "How were you planning to achieve that?"

He grinned and leaned closer saying, "Well you see I was going to take his-"

"Kegan! Come here I need you to move Wolfe cause he's not listening to me!" I looked up and saw Antony with his arm crossed, pouting in front of Wolfe. I chuckled silently I called to Wolfe, "Kommen!" he sprang forward and trotted over to put his head on my lap. I scratched behind his ears and my ministrations were rewarded with him burping in my face. I sprang backwards, bumping into Gerard who wrapped his arms around me to steady me. "Holy Christmas! That smells so gross!"

Everyone in the room agreed with me so we made our way into the sitting common room. "To answer your question Antony," I said once we had situated ourselves. He and Ray on one couch Gerard and I on another. "I was thinking that you guys could show us around the campus. Where our classes are?" They both nodded so I said, "Well, there's no time like the present." I got up and pulled Ray's and my own schedule off of the table.

When we got out onto the landing Gerard took my hand and started to guide me to the steps. I heard the jingling of Wolfe's chain; I looked back and saw that Antony was holding his leash. I sighed and turned back thinking that I would have to let him out sometime.

"Come on Wolfe! We can run down the stairs!" Okay, that got me panicking.

"You will do no such thing! I do not want to have to explain why both of you get broken necks!" I said glairing at Antony.

I heard Gerard snort and he said, "Oh yes, I can see that conversation: 'Really ma'am we only wanted to run down the stairs! We didn't think it would hurt to fall!' Oh yes lovely conversation."

I grinned and we continued down the steps. We came out of the stair case and into the marble entrance. I heard Wolfe slipping and I cast him a sympathetic glance. The few students who were out stopped what they were doing and stared at us when we walked by.

I suppose I was expecting it but, I still blushed and looked down.

"Okay, let me see the schedules." Gerard held out his other hand that wasn't grasping mine. I gave them to him and he looked over them quickly. "Most of your classes, Kegan, are in the west wing, the only one you have to leave that wing for is Pyrotech; and even then I have it with you so you won't get lost."

I was still looking down and I mumbled, "Are they still staring?" I felt him shrug and I looked up. "Just ignore them, the staring will only last a week at most." I sighed and said, "What other classes do I have with you guys?"

"Well, you have first block, sixth and seventh block with me. According to Rays schedule you have fourth with her; then the rest you have with Antony. Although, I don't know if the last one should be comforting or not."

I cracked a smile, and I turned to see Ray and Antony trying to wrestle Wolfe into submission. I sighed and whistled at them; Wolfe calmed and trotted over to Gerard and I. I grabbed his leash and crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for an explanation.

Ray simply pointed at something across the hall; I looked and saw a girl that fit the description of 'Barbie' almost perfectly, in her hands was the fluffiest cat I had ever seen. Its bright green eyes were glaring at Wolfe, and then it turned up its nose. I almost laughed; I should have known it would be spoiled.

I tugged on Gerard's hand and motioned to the cat. He looked at it and bent down to whisper, "That's Annabelle's cat and the one holding it is one of her minions, can't really tell who it is."

By the way he said her name I could tell he had a lot of dislike for her. "Who is she?" Gerard knew the 'she' I was referring to was Annabelle. "She is the Dean's Granddaughter. Self proclaimed princess of the world. I don't know about you but, I won't bow down." I nodded, by the sound of her; I don't think we would get along very well. I called Ray and Antony and asked if it would be alright if we split up because our classes were in different areas, they were fine with it so Gerard, Wolfe (Much to Antony's disappointment) and I made our way to the west wing; ignoring the stares.

I didn't know what tomorrow would bring; or if I would get through it unscathed, but as long as I had my friends, new and old, I would survive. I will make you proud mom, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEADS UPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I UPDATED THIS STORY ITS COMPLETELEY RE-DOnE IT NOW HAS 40 PAGES OF WORD ON IT AND THEY'RE ALL MY CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!**

REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW THIS PAGE IF FANFIC WONT LET U REVEIW THE 1ST AGAIN


End file.
